Experience?
by ChloeJaynee
Summary: Sakura's eyes opened wide "You mean you've kissed slobbery people?"    Ino nodded, motioning waterfalls of spit falling from her mouth    "In my opinion" She started "Girls are waaay better kissers than guys"    "Really?"


**Okay guys. My first one shot. This is inspired by true events. Except the ending :] I dedicate this story to my best friend ****.x (Monique) We have the strangest conversation's in out IPT class. So yeah, I don't own Naruto. And this story contains swearing and yuri. Enjoy and review! =] **

"I seriously think mine's different Ino"

Ino sighed, listening to Sakura's problems once again. She swore that the two of those girls had the most strangest, yet honest conversations together. Even if they were somewhat… weird

"No Sakura, I've told you. They naturally look weird"

"I know that. But mine has like extra….flaps" replied Sakura, still concerned

Ino laughed "I doubt it, you're probably imagining things"

"I'm not! I-I've seen video's and stuff. There's looks…different!"

"You've been watching porn now?"

Sakura laughed "No, I'm not like you"

Ino laughed with Sakura, throwing her pillow at her best friend

"I don't look at porn!"

Sakura nodded, a cheeky grin planted on her face. Ino stuck her middle finger up at the mischievous looking sixteen year old.

"But seriously Ino, I think mine is different. Don't you think yours is weird looking when you look at it?"

Ino glanced from left to right 'No, not really"

Slapping her hands against her forehead Sakura sighed "Can you like- draw me a diagram?"

"Uhm, sure" Ino replied, rolling off her bed and heading towards her desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen

"Right…uhh" She started "this is the err- this would be so much easier if we had the internet"

Ino scribbled out her diagram, starting another consisting of a variety of shapes and lines

"What the flip is that?" Asked Sakura, confused towards Ino's drawing

"A vagina?"

"It looks like a penguin"

"Haha, a vagina penguin"

Falling into a hysterical mode of laughter, the two girls discarded the piece of paper.

"Make sure my mum doesn't see that" Laughed Ino

"Don't worry Ino, I'll use Google later on" Replied Sakura, still laughing

"Actually" she then started, seriousness emerging from her voice

"I'll use Omeagle. Thanks to that sight, I know what a guys thing looks like now. I'm not gonna freak out when I actually see one. I reckon I've seen about 5000 now"

"You still are using that sight?" Replied Ino

"Yep" smiled Sakura "I do it to make people smile"

Ino shook her head, Sakura was so innocent. Using a website were thousands of men video themselves jerking off and display it to poor innocent girls, was not meant to be viewed _by _people like Sakura.

"Why do guys even like blow jobs and stuff?" Asked a curious Sakura

"It's kinda like sex to them I guess" Replied Ino "Think of the mouth as a vagina, it's warm, wet and capable of giving great pleasure"

Sakura shuddered "It sounds gross"

"Penis's aren't gross. Balls are" replied Ino

Sakura nodded.

"What about when a girl gets licked out? That's gotta be gross right? I mean… they _pee _out of there!"

Ino shook her head "Nope, it's an awesome feeling"

"Did you and Temari get that far when you'se were dating?" Asked Sakura

Ino smirked, causing Sakura to start laughing

"Hey, I told you. It's not that bad!" Defended Ino

Sakura shrugged "Not judging"

"Why do guys like hand jobs? They can do that themselves" Started Sakura again

"I guess it's like why we like being fingered" replied Ino

"Spontaneous right?" Asked Sakura

"I guess so" replied Ino.

The two girls then sat there, Ino starting at her new magazine while Sakura stared into space

"Do you remember that time me and Temari got walked in on?" Asked Ino

"By Tsunade Sensei?" Laughed Sakura "Yes! That was hilarious, you went so red"

"Of course I did. Later on, she pulled me aside and asked me if I was okay, she thought I was having mental problems. I think she's realized I'm okay now"

"What's it like?" Asked Sakura

"What?" Replied Ino

"Kissing"

"You've never kissed anyone before?" exclaimed Ino, Sakura shook her head. "Well, uhm, it feels kinda weird the first time you do it, but it's like- contagious, _addicting_"

"Does it make you horny?" Asked Sakura, curious

Sakura laughed at her best friend's openness, she really spoke what was on her mind.

"Not really; unless it's like, intense kissing. It gives you butterflies if you really like them though"

"Oh" Nodded Sakura, taking a mental note of every word Ino said "But how do you kiss?"

"I dunno, lip to lip?" Laughed Ino

"No, I meant like, does one person's lip go on top of the other persons? What if they bite them? And what if they slobber a lot?"

"It's kinda hard to describe how to kiss… don't you watch movies?"

"Yeah" Started Sakura "But you can't really tell from that"

"Yeah I suppose…" Started Ino "Uhm- I guess the one lip on top of another thing is kinda true"

"Who lip goes on the bottom?"

"I dunno" Replied Ino "I guess kinda like- hang on"

Ino pouted her lips, pressing them into her hand and pulling back trying to figure out the lip arrangements, Sakura began to laugh at her friend's pathetic attempt of kissing the air. Eventually Ino gave up.

"It varies"

"Oh"

"Besides, if you're making out. It doesn't really matter" replied Ino

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when you make out. It's more intense… more action"

"Like biting?" Asked Sakura

"Yeah, but not like bite till there's blood kinda biting, unless you're into that kinda stuff, it's more… nibbling"

"Is that when there's slobber?"

Ino shrugged "depends on the person"

Sakura's eyes opened wide "You mean you've kissed slobbery people?"

Ino nodded, motioning waterfalls of spit falling from her mouth

"In my opinion" She started "Girls are waaay better kissers than guys"

"Really?" 

"Yep. Guys just want to shove there tongue down your throat"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way"

"That's physically impossible!"

"Believe it or not, but some guys have _big _tongues"

Sakura's jaw hit the ground. She was shocked.

"Wow… maybe one day in like _ten _years I might have to kiss someone… I'm glad I know what to do now"

Ino shook her head, laughing

"You're so cute" She laughed

"Your face's cute!" She replied

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura

"Okay, I have one more question" Asked Sakura

"Fire away"

"What's an orgasm?"

"A feeling of great delight?" Replied Ino

"I know that, idiot. I meant, what does it feel like?"

"Gee, it's hard to describe" started Ino "It's like, your sexually building up this feeling of pleasure until you hit a climax that feels fucking awesome"

"Have you had one?"

"I'm not answering that"

"Why?"

"…"

"You have haven't you?"

Sakura slapped her forehead "Idiot"

"Do you masturbate?" Asked Ino

"No!" replied Sakura, quickly

"You should, you'll know what an orgasm is then"

This time Sakura slapped her forehead

"How do you know so much?" She asked

Ino shrugged "Experience, I guess"

Sakura sighed

"I'm not a slut" stated Ino

"I know that" Replied Sakura

"Then what's up?"

"I- I just wish I had experience like you"

Ino sighed "Come here"

"What?"

"Just come here"

Sakura got up and walked over to Ino, sitting next to her on the bed. Ino placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Lesson one; I want you to put your arm around my waist"

"What!" exclaimed Sakura

Ino sighed "Just do it"

Sakura put her trembling hand around the blonde headed girl's waist, feeling the smoothness of her skin against her hand. Ino wrapped her hand around Sakura's neck.

"Now" Ino started, "I'm going to kiss you. Don't be scared, just do what feels right"

Sakura leaned in, gently kissing Sakura's trembling lips. Sakura's heart stopped as she felt Ino's soft lips against her own. Ino was right, it felt weird, Sakura slightly opened her mouth to feel Ino's tongue enter, dancing lightly against her own. After a few moments, Ino pulled away.

"Not to bad Haruno" smirked Ino "You need a little practice though"

"It does feel kinda weird…" Sakura eventually said

Ino grinned, nodding "You'll get used to that"

A silence broke between the two girls.

"C-can I try that again?" asked Sakura

Ino laughed "I told you its addicting"

Ino placed her arms around Sakura's neck, kissing the pink haired girl passionately. Sakura wrapped her hands around Ino's waist, kissing her back. Ino smiled, still kissing the less experienced girl, pushing her backwards so the two were now lying down. Kissing Sakura's lower lip, Ino could feel Sakura's heartbeat get faster. She grinned; taking this to her advantage she began to lower her kisses against the other girl's neck. Sakura moaned.

"We never talked about this?" She moaned

Ino smiled "I know, just teaching you some extras"

Ino's hands slowly found there way up Sakura's shirt, placing her hands on Sakura's breast, caressing them in such a manner that Sakura moaned again

"How far do you want to go?" Asked Ino

But Sakura didn't reply, instead she passionately kissed Ino's neck in return. Ino smirked, kissing Sakura in a trail of kisses down to her belly. Sakura was ready for lesson two.


End file.
